Le Révérend
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: Au cours d'un concert endiablé, le leader des Foxboro Hot Tubs s'adonne à son jeu favori du moment : tirer au sort la personne qui passera la nuit avec lui ! Le Révérend rencontre bientôt James Bingham, et les véritables identités sont dévoilées... [Billie Joe Armstrong/Matthew Bellamy]


Pairing : Billie Joe Armstrong / Matthew Bellamy

Disclaimer : Je ne connais pas les personnages ! Ainsi je ne raconte pas leur vie, et ne gagne aucun argent avec cette fiction.

Remarques : Foxboro Hot Tubs a en réalité été créé en 2007 mais je n'en tiens pas compte : j'ai voulu placer la fiction le 17 Février 2004 (:p), dans un monde où les Foxboro existent déjà, où en parallèle Green Day connaît la gloire internationale grâce à "American Idiot", et où Muse n'est pas du tout connu aux USA (admettons que Showbiz, Origin of Symmetry et surtout Absolution n'aient pas traversé les frontières du continent nord-américain).

La salle semblait comporter plus de spectateurs qu'elle ne pouvait en accueillir en réalité. L'atmosphère était étouffante, surchauffée par les dizaines de corps brûlants qui laissaient exploser leur enthousiasme, sautant, dansant. Le bruit ambiant et la musique à fond étaient assourdissants, le hurlement nécessaire pour espérer se faire comprendre. Les fortes lumières coloraient les masques de la foule qui empêchaient de se reconnaître. Les rires fusaient, amplifiés sous l'effet de l'alcool coulant à flot. La scène aurait pu à s'y méprendre avoir lieu dans une discothèque renommée, tant il semblait que l'hystérie générale se concentrait sur la piste de danse. Pourtant, au centre de la salle ne se trouvait pas une simple piste de danse : c'était un groupe appelé "Foxboro Hot Tubs" qui attirait toute l'attention. Ce groupe californien de rock "garage", excentrique et au son rappelant parfois les années soixante, déchaînait les passions depuis quelques mois déjà. Le plus charismatique des membres, Stychnine Twitch, le chanteur surnommé "Révérend", emmitouflé dans une longue veste beige et caché par des lunettes noires qui malgré leur étroitesse semblaient véritablement conserver l'anonymat de l'homme, exécutait des prouesses vocales et s'agitait dans tous les sens, parfois se laissant faire par les jeunes gens qui l'assaillaient, tentant de le conserver collé à leurs corps, parfois essayant de rester stable, entre le guitariste et le bassiste qui restaient imperturbables. L'un châtain aux cheveux bouclés, et l'autre grand, blond et excessivement tatoué, ceux-ci se concentraient sur leurs instruments, se faisant violence pour ne jouer aucune fausse note et éviter les assauts de la foule. Derrière eux, se défoulant sur sa batterie comme s'il souhaitait la détruire par la plus extraordinaire des violences, une sorte de fou à la chevelure verte tapait de toute son énergie sur ses caisses et cymbales.

La fin du doublé "Mother Mary - The pedestrian" fut ovationnée par la foule en délire qui en redemandait. Cependant toute la salle se tut lorsque le chanteur leva sa main pour demander le silence. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot que les auditeurs savaient déjà ce qu'il allait se produire : l'heure était venue d'élire l'heureuse élue (ou l'heureux élu !) qui aurait la chance de passer la nuit avec lui ! Tout le monde retenait son souffle, désirant être celui ou celle qui profiterait de sa compagnie jusqu'au lendemain. Car, il fallait bien l'avouer, le chanteur était loin d'avoir un physique disgracieux. Bien au contraire... il pouvait attirer n'importe qui, et d'ailleurs l'élection qui se déroulait en ce moment était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le public était aussi nombreux.

"Merci à tous d'être venus assister à notre petit concert privé ! Veuillez faire une ovation à Frosco Lee à la guitare ! Kevin Preston à la guitare rythmique ! Puis, aux claviers, au saxophone, à la flûte, j'ai nommé Jason Freese ! Vient un ami de longue date, génie de la basse : Michael Pritchard ! Enfin, un homme qui me tient très à cœur... un homme à la chevelure extravagante ! Frank Edwin Wright IIIrd !" déclara le chanteur entre plusieurs applaudissements non retenus.

Le batteur fou aux cheveux verts s'empara du micro près de lui et demanda à son tour au public d'acclamer le brun. La foule se déchaîna alors et le leader la salua de façon théâtrale, sachant qu'il était le centre de l'intérêt général de toute la soirée. Les autres membres du groupe ne s'en sentaient d'ailleurs aucunement jaloux : un seul exposé sous les projecteurs leur suffisait amplement.

"Révérend Twitch ! Révérend Twitch ! Strychnine !" ne cessait de répéter le public à l'unisson, souhait connaître le scrutin immédiatement.

\- Oh, oh, du calme ! s'exclama le fameux Révérend Strychnine Twitch en riant légèrement. Je ne vous croyais pas aussi impatients ! ajouta-t-il, alors que le même empressement de la part des spectateurs se vérifiait chaque soir.

\- Voyons donc, reprit-il en empoignant l'urne contenant les papiers minuscules renfermant les noms de chacun des spectateurs. Quelle quantité ! Vous êtes donc aussi nombreux à vouloir passer la nuit avec moi ?! Je ne savais pas que je possédais autant de qualités physiques" déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur et des clins d'oeil aguicheurs, franchement amusé.

D'un geste volontairement scénique, l'Américain plongea sa main droite de manière exagérément lente parmi les coupures et les mélangea consciencieusement, comme si le hasard pourrait être modifié par ce simple geste. Enfin, il coinça un des papiers entre son index et son majeur et, le retirant victorieusement hors de ses semblables, le chanteur susurra d'une voix suave : "Alors... homme ou femme, ce soir ?"

Il parcourut du regard l'assemblée haletante et, toujours avec une lenteur exaspérante, déplia le petit papier pour découvrir une écriture fine et pourtant curieuse. Tout autant que le nom qu'elle avait dessiné. Quel était que ce nom étrange ?

"Il s'agit... d'un homme !" clama le trentenaire avec un large sourire, et ce sourire s'agrandit accompagné d'une lueur pétillante dans les yeux en observant les femmes de l'assemblée soupirer de déception. "Ce sera pour une autre nuit, mesdames..."

Il s'amusait véritablement, et pourtant il devinait que derrière lui, son batteur se renfrognait, ne disant rien mais s'efforçant de ne pas rendre ses grognements audibles. Oh oui, le fou aux cheveux verts aurait préféré que ce soit avec lui que le chanteur passe ses nuits ! Mais il le savait, ces élections n'étaient qu'un jeu pour le brun. Quand ils n'endossaient pas l'identité des Foxboro Hot Tubs, redevenant les Green Day qu'ils avaient toujours été, l'illustre Billie Joe Armstrong partageait son temps entre sa femme et son amant. "Un jour, cela changera" pensait Tré, et il ne croyait pas si bien dire en ce soir.

"Que James Bingham s'avance !" appela le leader en haussant encore plus la voix, cependant pas un bruit ne se fit entendre.

Le silence installé depuis quelques minutes était désormais devenu oppressant, chacun souhaitant découvrir le visage de l'élu. On espérait un physique avantageux pour convenir au chanteur ! Les spectateurs se dévisageaient mutuellement, cherchant dans quels yeux se serait installée la surprise. Alors que certains commençaient à chuchoter et à se mouvoir sur place, une fine silhouette se détacha de la masse et s'approcha timidement du groupe.

Le Révérend observa l'élu avec un petit sourire appréciateur, détaillant son corps avec des yeux emplis de curiosité. Le jeune homme était plutôt petit, devant faire la même taille que lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts, coupés bizarrement et assez désordonnés. Ses épaules n'étaient pas larges et son corps mince le rendait presque chétif. Sa peau blanche, légèrement rosée, paraissait douce et trahissait son jeune âge. Le sourire du chanteur s'agrandit en apercevant les longues jambes de son vis-à-vis, ce qui donnait l'impression que celui-ci était plus grand qu'il ne l'était réellement. Ses mains fines - parées de longs doigts fins, beaux et délicats - tremblaient légèrement, et l'Américain eut la soudaine envie de les prendre pour arrêter ces spasmes. Il se retint et continua son observation. Le jeune homme avec une tenue vestimentaire sobre mais néanmoins élégante : des chaussures bicolores noires et blanches - des Churchs, devina le chanteur, ce qui était très loin de ses habitudes de chaussures, lui qui ne portait quasiment que des Converses ! - accompagnaient un costume noir à rayures très bien coupé - l'Américain passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en regardant la chemise noire entrouverte. Le tout donnait un résultat global assez... particulier. "Avec un nom et une tenue pareils, me trompé-je en affirmant que tu es Anglais ?" quémanda le Californien.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, signifiant que le Révérend ne se trompait pas, et ce mouvement fit gracieusement bouger les mèches de cheveux devant son front, lui promulguant un air à la fois nonchalant et incroyablement séduisant.

"Tu m'as l'air bien jeune. Tu es majeur, au moins ?" questionna-t-il de nouveau, une once d'inquiétude traversant sa voix. Il aimait les risques mais respectait les lois quand même !

L'Anglais acquiesça, soulageant grandement le chanteur.

Le Révérend combla alors la distance entre eux et, tentant de masquer la hâte de son geste, prit le menton du Britannique entre ses doigts et releva doucement sa tête.

"Montre-moi ton visage..." susurra-t-il, sa curiosité atteignant son apothéose.

Encerclant la tête du jeune homme de ses mains, il aventura doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui-ci, et retira facilement le masque qui commettait le crime de cacher ses traits. Les découvrant, l'Américain en eut le souffle coupé : ceux-ci apparaissaient harmonieux, agréables. Ses lèvres étaient minces, tout le contraire des lèvres pulpeuses du chanteur mais elles lui faisaient tout de même envie, son nez n'était pas trop proéminent et son visage imberbe accentuait sa jeunesse. Ses joues étaient creuses certes, mais sans pour autant paraître sous-alimenté ce corps ne possédait pas un seul kilo de trop. Le cœur du trentenaire battit plus fort encore en croisant ses yeux, d'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vue jusqu'alors, d'un bleu merveilleux et pur qu'il n'avait jamais croisé, même l'océan en Californie n'était pas d'une couleur aussi intense. Comment pouvait-il avoir de tels yeux ?

Se reculant lentement, l'Américain parcourut du regard une fois de plus son futur amant. Cela était indéniable, l'Anglais était peu commun. Il possédait une véritable aura, une classe remarquable et un charme qui pouvait opérer à plusieurs mètres. Quelque chose d'envoûtant se dégageait de lui, quelque chose de mystérieux qui faisait de lui l'archétype du brun ténébreux. "So British".

Se reprenant difficilement de sa contemplation et ayant bien remarqué le malaise qui dévorait le Britannique, le Révérend déclara : "Eh bien, cher James, je dois avouer que tu es très charmant. Vraiment. Suis-moi."

Tous surent alors que la soirée était terminée. Les musiciens sortirent de la pièce après un dernier au revoir, et le leader avait déjà tourné le dos, impatient de mieux connaître son nouvel amant.

"Le Révérend vous salue !"

Et tous s'extirpèrent de la salle, repartant chez eux... ou dans un autre endroit pour continuer les festivités.

Après que James eut récupéré son manteau blanc – le Révérend Twitch avait dès lors mieux compris l'harmonie avec les chaussures bicolores - les deux hommes gravirent les escaliers peu éclairés dans un silence complet, se dirigeant vers la chambre attitrée à l'Américain. Celui-ci invita l'élu à entrer, refermant consciencieusement la porte avec tous les verrous qu'elle comportait. L'immense suite était sécurisée et insonorisée, tout avait minutieusement été installé pour le confort optimal de la rock star.

L'Anglais avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce, regardant autour de lui, n'esquissant pas un seul geste et restant paralysé, peu à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement. Éclatant de rire, le chanteur prit le jeune homme par les épaules et lui murmura : "Ne sois pas si timide, je ne vais pas te manger... Après tout, si tu es ici, c'est bien parce que tu avais glissé ton nom dans l'urne, n'est-ce pas ?"

Devant sa réponse positive, il enchaîna : "Tu ne parles pas, mais moi j'aimerais vraiment entendre ta voix... Quel âge as-tu ? Et où habites-tu ?"

Avalant sa salive, James fit des efforts surhumains pour parler : "Je... J'ai vingt-cinq ans, répondit-il de sa voix ensorcelante. J'habite à Teignmouth, dans le Devon, tout au Sud de l'Angleterre."

L'Américain savoura cette voix qui le surprenait tout en étant à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Oui, tout était envoûtant chez lui...

"Et que fais-tu dans la vie ? Excuse-moi si ces questions t'importunent, mais je m'intéresse à toi et tu parles peu."

Son interlocuteur lui montra que cela ne le dérangeait aucunement, et mit encore plus de temps pour répondre : "Je suis musicien. Je chante, je joue de la guitare, du piano, de l'orgue, et de la keytar. J'écris et je compose. Comme vous, quoi."

Sincèrement impressionné, le Révérend haussa les sourcils, acquiesçant de la tête avec un regard appréciateur. Un musicien ! Voilà qui leur donnait un sujet de conversation sûr.

"Tu dois certainement être très talentueux, et je t'en prie, tutoie-moi !"

Lâchant ses épaules, il se mit face au jeune homme et lui demanda ce dont il avait soudainement envie : "Et, puis-je avoir une démonstration de ton talent ?"

Devant l'hésitation de son vis-à-vis et voyant qu'il baissait les yeux de nouveau, l'Américain reprit : "Mais si, mais si, aller ! Je suis certain que tu es un génie."

Relevant la tête, le Britannique lui offrit un sourire qui, bien que timide, réchauffa le cœur du chanteur qui n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que lui en cet instant.

"Aurais-tu une guitare par là ? interrogea James.

\- Évidemment ! Viens." fit le trentenaire en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans la pièce d'à côté.

Observant quelques secondes son immense collection de guitares - qui arracha une exclamation admirative au Britannique - le Révérend se tordit la bouche, hésitant laquelle choisir parmi toutes ces dames. Finalement, il jeta son dévolu sur l'une d'entre elles, la prenant précautionneusement.

"Voilà Blue. C'est une réplique de ma première guitare, que mon père m'a offert avant de mourir, révéla-t-il avant de se taire quelques instants, l'émotion le submergeant. Fais-y attention."

Surveillant le jeune homme qui s'asseyait, guitare sur les genoux, et s'attaquant au réglage de l'ampli, l'Américain pensa brièvement que le bleu de cette guitare semblait bien pâle et sans beauté par rapport au bleu abyssal des yeux de l'Anglais. "Pathétique, je deviens niais" se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

"Connais-tu "Blackout" ? C'est l'une de mes compositions.

\- Non. A vrai dire, ton nom ne me dit rien... Mais peut-être ai-je déjà entendu ta chanson. Je t'écoute" dit le Révérend en s'asseyant à son tour, face à lui.

Expirant bruyamment, James fit promener délicatement ses doigts sur les cordes pour s'y habituer. Fermant ses yeux jusqu'à s'en fendre les paupières, l'habitant de Teignmouth se fit violence pour arrêter ses mains de trembler. Rassemblant tout son courage et mû par son but d'impressionner le Révérend, il commença à jouer les premiers arpèges de la chanson. Bien sûr, sans batterie et sans synthétiseur pour imiter la sonorité de l'orchestre à cordes, la musique avait moins d'ampleur, mais il s'efforçait de rendre le même résultat juste avec ses deux instruments.

" _Don't kid yourself, and don't fool yourself... This love's too good to last, and I'm too old to dream..._ "

Le Révérend retenait son souffle, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la voix de James soit aussi pure, aussi touchante. Il continua d'écouter attentivement, les yeux rivés sur le musicien en transe, et il sentit sa vision se troubler lors du solo de guitare déchirant. L'Américain ferma ses paupières, laissant ainsi couler les larmes prévisibles. Ses yeux pleuraient autant que son cœur, touchés par l'évidente grâce qui se dégageait de la voix du Britannique. Mélancolique s'ajoutait aux nombreux adjectifs dont il qualifiait le jeune homme depuis le début. Un génie mélancolique.

" _This life could be the last and we're too young to see it..._ " acheva ce dernier, mettant fin à l'atmosphère bouleversante.

Les deux hommes accueillirent un silence bienveillant, leurs sensibilités se retrouvant et leur émotion communiant ensemble, comme une seule âme touchée par la musique produite. Ils n'osaient pas parler, ils n'osaient pas se regarder, pas même respirer de peur que l'autre entende son souffle. L'un nerveux, frottant ses longs doigts les uns contre les autres, regardant de droite à gauche et attendant, inquiet, la suite des événements, et l'autre paralysé, le regard focalisé sur un point imaginaire, entendant encore et encore cette mélodie et cette voix qui l'avaient fait chavirer quelques instants auparavant. James craignait l'avis et les critiques de l'Américain comme s'il s'agissait du Jugement Dernier.

Après de longues minutes de silence que l'Anglais n'avait pas risqué briser, la voix du Révérend, aussi chevrotante qu'une débutante timide à son premier rendez-vous, se fit soudain entendre :

"C'est beau, constata-t-il encore ému après que l'Anglais eut achevé sa chanson. Ta voix m'a procuré des sensations et des frissons que peu de chanteurs ont pu me donner jusqu'à présent. Tu es impressionnant... Un pur génie. Tu n'as pas l'air d'un chanteur de variété mais plutôt de rock. Mais pas le même rock que moi, tu n'as pas la même technique vocale, et la tienne est excellente, que moi ou les groupes que j'ai l'habitude d'écouter - je doute que Joe Strummer ou Brian Johnson puissent chanter avec un tel lyrisme ! Tu me fais plus penser à Freddie Mercury. T'en es-tu inspiré pour ton travail ?

\- Oh, Mercury est l'une de mes influences, tant au niveau du chant que de la composition, effectivement, expliqua James, n'en revenant pas des critiques mélioratives du Révérend. Mais ma principale influence reste Rage Against the Machine. De plus je suis un grand amateur de musique classique - Rachmaninov, mon compositeur favori ! - et bien qu'au départ je me destinais à une carrière de pianiste de jazz, je me suis tourné vers le rock. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Tout aussi étrange que lorsque vous me dites... enfin, tu me dis... que ma technique vocale est excellente - oh God ! - alors que je ne devais pas être le chanteur de mon groupe au départ ! Je voulais juste faire mon truc à la guitare" ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement.

Sincèrement impressionné par l'humilité du jeune homme dont il se doutait qu'il possédait une bien plus large culture musicale que lui, l'Américain osa le regarder droit dans les yeux, un sourire malicieux imprimé sur le visage, et s'informa d'un ton qui sonnait un peu faux : "Quel est le nom de ton groupe ? J'écouterai toutes tes musiques avec plaisir et attention."

Gêné, le Britannique déglutit en détournant le regard, et balbutia : "Ro... Rocket... Baby Dolls. C'est un groupe que j'ai créé avec mes deux meilleurs amis lorsque nous avions quatorze ou quinze ans."

Un éclair d'amusement traversa le regard du Californien dont le sourire ne faiblissait pas. Il se rapprocha de l'autre et susurra au creux de son oreille :

"Tu mens. Pas entièrement, mais tu mens." Il se recula un peu pour lui offrir un large sourire. "Peux-tu m'en chanter une autre, s'il te plaît ? quémanda-t-il.

\- Bien... bien sûr, souffla le Britannique, n'en revenant toujours pas et essayant de masquer ses joues qui avaient prit feu. C'est une chanson qui s'appelle... hum... "Unintended", annonça-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation, avant de trouver bon de prévenir : C'est une chanson d'amour."

Rougissant encore plus, il baissa la tête comme pour mieux se concentrer sur l'instrument. Sa voix, dans laquelle il versait toute son émotion, s'éleva rapidement dans la pièce : " _You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended, you could be the one I'll always love..._ "

Le Révérend réalisa qu'il aurait aimé savoir composer de telles mélodies douces et magnifiques, de tels textes si lyriques et romantiques. Peut-être James était-il l'un des seuls touchés par la grâce ?

" _I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I have before..._ "

Sa voix planait dans une atmosphère devenue soudainement légère, le temps s'était comme suspendu, et le peu de lumière de la pièce n'accentuait que plus le côté intime. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de l'Américain à qui ce genre de chanson d'amour lui faisait inévitablement penser à celles qu'il écrivait pour Adrienne, sa femme. "When it's time" était la chanson à laquelle il pensait à ce moment en entendant le jeune homme. Il se mordit les lèvres, repensant à son épouse dont il était tant épris. L'image d'elle fermant les yeux et se tordant la bouche, submergée par l'émotion, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait une chanson d'amour qui lui était destinée. Le Californien ressentit un lourd poids sur sa poitrine, se sentant brusquement coupable de passer la nuit avec une autre personne qu'elle. Mais après tout, pensa-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en se ressaisissant, ne jouait-il pas un rôle ? Ce n'était pas Billie Joe qui trompait sa femme, c'était le Révérend tout puissant qui prenait du bon temps, n'est-ce pas ?

De son côté, le Britannique n'en menait pas large. "Unintended" l'émouvait à chaque fois qu'il la chantait, et bien plus encore lorsque son cœur était pris. Il l'avait écrite pour son amour de lycée, Tanya, mais peu importe si son cœur battait pour une autre personne au moment où il l'a chantait, l'émotion était la même. Depuis de nombreuses années maintenant il la chantait en pensant à sa fiancée de longue date, Gaïa. Mais à ce moment, en face de Billie Joe - car il ne voyait pas le Révérend en face de lui - les émotions se superposaient les unes sur les autres, et en vérité il ne savait pas trop pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort. C'était absurde, pourquoi aurait-il un faible pour la rock star américaine, lui qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa belle italienne ? Avec un homme de surcroît ! Pas qu'il avait quoique ce soit contre l'homosexualité - le libéralisme typiquement anglais était dans ses veines - mais ressentir un quelconque sentiment appréciateur envers le Californien, marié et père de famille, était surréaliste. Alors pourquoi était-il venu à la soirée et avait inscrit son nom à la fameuse élection ? Pourquoi s'était-il renseigné sur toute la vie de Billie Joe et écouté quasiment toutes ses chansons - il en avait tellement composé qu'il était difficile de toutes les dénicher - avec attention en se délectant de sa voix ? Pourquoi avait-il fouillé tous les sites internet qui parlaient de lui ? Pourquoi affichait-il un sourire ravi en le voyant sur toutes les photos ? Pourquoi riait-il à chacune de ses interviews ? Pourquoi avait-il pleuré lorsque Billie Joe pleurait sur "Wake me up when September ends" ? Et pourquoi diable soupirait-il de désespoir en regardant les photos et les documentaires montrant la famille Armstrong si unie ?

" _But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I have before..._ "

James releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux verts du Révérend. Le fixant au point de rendre son auditeur mal à l'aise, il articula distinctement les deux derniers mots, comme s'ils étaient les plus importants, comme s'il fallait que l'Américain comprenne que ces mots le concernaient.

" _Before you..._ "

Et l'Anglais effectuait ses dernières vocalises en continuant de regarder l'autre chanteur. Ce dernier ressentait des sensations qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, pourquoi ses yeux recommençaient-ils à piquer ? Il déglutit alors que James prononçait la dernière phrase de sa chanson, essayait-il de lui envoyer un message ? Devait-il comprendre que cette chanson d'amour lui était destinée ? Absurde.

Alors que le silence s'était de nouveau installé dans la pièce, les deux hommes restaient immobiles, se contemplant mutuellement, l'un cherchant à décrypter les émotions de l'autre au travers de ses yeux. Doucement, le Britannique leva sa main vers le visage du Révérend et caressa délicatement sa joue droite. A peine eut-il effleuré sa peau qu'il faillit ôter sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, honteux d'un geste aussi déplacé. Au lieu de cela, il laissa sa main sur cette peau si douce, et commença à essuyer les larmes qui y perlaient et roulaient dessus. Ce fut le Californien qui enleva la main chaude de sa joue, éloignant son visage et baissant les yeux de refus et de honte. Il secoua la tête, effaça toute trace d'eau d'un geste rageur et ferma les yeux férocement.

"Vas-y, tu peux te moquer. Je ne suis qu'une putain de tapette qui chiale comme une gamine de treize ans à l'écoute d'une chanson guimauve, soupira-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas ça, conforta l'Anglais, il faut des personnes sensibles. Je suis heureux que ma musique t'ait touché à ce point et, je dois dire, un peu gêné. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

\- Je suis le Révérend, James. Et le Révérend ne pleure jamais, affirma-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Du moins, il ne montre pas ses émotions...

\- Pourquoi se cacher derrière une autre personnalité ? Tu n'es pas schizophrène, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, Dieu merci, répondit l'Américain en ricanant. J'ai plusieurs autres avatars, tu sais ? Chacun me permet de me sentir plus libre à sa manière, loin de la médiatisation de qui je suis réellement.

\- Peu importe tous les pseudonymes que tu prends, moi je ne vois pas le Révérend qui me parle, mais Billie Joe Armstrong. Juste Billie Joe Arm...

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom, James ! sermonna le trentenaire en haussant la voix.

\- Pourquoi ?! C'est ton véritable nom, ta véritable identité, c'est... c'est toi ! Avec qui suis-je censé passer la soirée, voire la nuit ? Le Révérend ou Billie Joe ? Pour moi c'est exactement la même chose !" se défendit le Britannique.

Le Révérend soupira de résignation. Il était tenace le petit !

"Écoute James, pourquoi cette conversation ?

\- Eh bien... commença ce dernier.

\- Ce que je vais dire est peut-être dur mais j'assume mes actes. J'aime jouer le rôle du Révérend pour prendre du bon temps sans que Billie Joe ne s'en sente coupable. Le Révérend est une rock star qui pêche ses proies pendant ses concerts grâce aux élections pour lesquelles tu t'es présenté. D'habitude, j'amène ma nouvelle conquête dans cette suite, j'apprends à la connaître un minimum histoire que ce ne soit pas seulement une partie de jambes en l'air. Mais personne ne m'a jamais posé de questions ainsi, d'ailleurs tu es le premier musicien que je croise. Tu m'as ému mais ce n'est pas une raison pour chercher à tout savoir de ma vie et me faire la morale. Tu as été élu, tu es avec moi dans ma suite, on baise dans le lit ou à n'importe quel endroit que tu veux, et à partir de demain matin je ne te vois plus. Tu piges ?"

Ahuri par cette remise en place, James déglutit. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'Américain ne se laisse pas faire mais pas à ce que cela lui fasse aussi mal. Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort... Soupirant, il posa Blue, la précieuse guitare, tapa ses mains contre ses cuisses et s'adossa contre le confortable fauteuil.

"Ok. Je me plie aux règles que tu as posées à ton propre jeu. Après tout, c'est vrai, je n'ai rien à dire. C'est moi-même qui ai voulu être ici."

Satisfait, le Révérend acquiesça et se leva, quittant la pièce, revenant au salon pour se servir un verre de Jack Daniel's.

Qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions, personne ne soumettait un Anglais !

Se levant hâtivement, ce dernier se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté pour trouver un Billie Joe qui avait déjà ingurgité la moitié de son verre. Attrapant son bras gauche, il le força à poser son récipient et le tira jusqu'à lui. L'Américain se trouva tout contre son torse, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs souffles s'emmêlant. Le Révérend menait la danse et était le dominant, selon ses propres règles. Or, le Britannique avait horreur des règlements.

Il agrippa violemment sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur avec avidité. D'abord abasourdi par cet élan d'audace, le Californien eut un sourire mutin. Voulant à tout prix rester le dominateur, il approfondit le baiser et mena l'échange, ne permettant aucunement à l'autre homme de reprendre son souffle. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent au même moment que l'Américain enlaçait son futur amant, et bientôt seuls leurs gémissements soufflés comblaient le silence ambiant.

Ressentant lui aussi le besoin de respirer, le chanteur se recula légèrement, arborant toujours le même sourire.

"Je découvre plusieurs facettes de ta personnalité en même pas une heure, voilà qui est surprenant... et très intéressant."

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il prit le menton du Britannique entre ses doigts, et sa voix suave l'avertit :

"Sauf qu'il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que c'était moi, et uniquement moi, qui dominait ce petit jeu. Je croyais avoir été clair. Les conséquences désastreuses que ta conduite pourrait entraîner ont toujours dissuadé mes conquêtes à désobéir."

Un rictus s'installa sur les lèvres de l'Anglais, amusé par ce discours qui ne l'impressionnait pas du tout. Personne n'avait désobéi avant lui ? Cela allait vite changer ! Son sourire diminua et il commença à fixer l'Américain, son regard bleu lagon l'hypnotisant et lui faisant instantanément perdre son air supérieur. Il s'avança, faisant reculer le chanteur qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Le sérieux affiché sur son visage inquiétait presque l'autre homme, et celui-ci dut s'avouer que, malgré sa silhouette svelte, l'aura mystérieuse du jeune homme le rendait tout bonnement impressionnant.

"Cesse tout de suite, James, ce n'est pas drôle, ordonna le Révérend."

Seul un petit ricanement lui répondit, caractéristique d'une personne sûre de ce qu'elle allait accomplir. De manière toute aussi violente que précédemment, le Britannique fondit sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et quémanda avec force d'accéder à sa langue, la caressant et la taquinant, dansant un ballet dans une cadence que l'Américain peinait à soutenir.

Mécontent que cet amant récalcitrant refuse de lui obéir, le Révérend tenta en vain de reprendre le dessus. L'Anglais était plus fort que son apparence faisait croire !

D'une volonté de fer, James n'avait effectivement aucune envie de se laisser soumette avant un certain temps. Peut-être plus tard, dans la nuit, aurait-il un instant de faiblesse... Mais pas pour le moment. S'il avait été impressionné par le Californien lorsqu'il avait enflammé la scène et qu'il s'était retrouvé devant lui quelques minutes plus tard, la gêne et la timidité s'étaient évaporées, laissant place au désir qui l'avait envahi.

Le Révérend tenta une dernière attaque, déployant sa force. À peine avait-il réussi à écarter le Britannique que les bras fins, mais forts, de celui-ci l'agrippèrent de nouveau. Et le même scénario s'ensuivit : leurs lèvres se scellèrent et chacun repartit à la découverte haletante de la bouche de l'autre.

Cette fois, pour ne plus que l'Américain ne le repousse, des idées germèrent dans l'esprit de James, dont le chanteur sentit le sourire tout contre ses lèvres. Le Britannique, sans interrompre ses baisers, forçait le leader des Foxboro à se reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé contre le mur. Celui-ci, alors que sa bouche était enfin libérée pour qu'il puisse respirer, s'apprêtait à réprimander l'Anglais de désobéir ainsi. Mais James, ne lui laissant aucunement le temps de protester, avait trouvé un autre terrain de jeu : il déposa un léger baiser sur son cou, avant de continuer à l'en parsemer un peu plus loin, faisant le tour de sa gorge, remontant parfois jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le Révérend ne répondit alors plus de rien, et semblait véritablement perdre pied. Il fermait les yeux, les lèvres minuscule ment entrouvertes pour laisser échapper ses soupirs de ravissement.

Quand il sentit les longs doigts fins de James commencer à déboutonner sa chemise, il reprit soudainement ses esprits et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ainsi !

Mais plus l'Anglais libérait son torse, découvrant sa peau subtilement hâlée, plus celui-ci le couvrait de ses baisers, caressant délicatement de ses doigts habiles ses tatouages, encore peu présents sur cette partie de son corps, et l'Américain ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce contact.

James ouvrit la chemise noire du Californien, ne manqua pas d'effleurer sa peau - ce qui fit frissonner le chanteur tant le toucher était infime. Et, alors qu'il voulait en faire de même en s'apprêtant à ôter la chemise du Britannique, celui-ci dirigea ses mains un peu plus bas pour ouvrir la ceinture du chanteur.

Et le Révérend, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et soupirant à la fois de plaisir et de répit, se résigna à accepter la situation et décida de se donner entièrement.

James se réveilla le lendemain difficilement, peinant à ouvrir les yeux et encore épuisé de la nuit passée, mais un sourire ravi éclairait encore sol visage. Son regard se dirigeant immédiatement vers l'homme à ses côtés, son cœur manqua un battement et il ne s'en sentit que plus extatique. Comme Billie Joe était beau, et si adorable lorsqu'il dormait...

Le Britannique s'en voulait de lui cacher son identité ainsi. C'était une idée stupide il fallait l'avouer, Muse - car cela était le véritable nom de son groupe - n'était aucunement connu en Amérique et leur popularité ne lui paraissait pas assez grande pour que le Californien ait entendu parler de lui. Néanmoins il avait voulu eu un moment de doute et, par prudence, avait utilisé son second prénom ainsi que le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Si des gens étaient amenés à le regarder de manière suspicieuse, son nom leur ôterait l'envie de pousser l'enquête plus loin.

Mais à présent, qu'allait-il se produire ? Le Révérend - James réprima un rire - allait-il le laisser et le jeter dehors comme il l'avait laissé entendre dans ses menaces de la veille ? Ne se reverraient-ils plus jamais de leur vie ? Le Britannique en douta, Muse pouvait prendre de l'ampleur d'ici quelques années et il serait amenés à revoir les Green Day dans une quelconque cérémonie. Si, bien sûr, le succès de son groupe ne s'effondrait pas le lendemain.

Il avait mis longtemps à se l'admettre, mais son ancienne fiancée, Gaïa, dont il venait tout juste de se séparer, l'avait forcé à voir la vérité en face : on n'est pas obsédé par une personne sans raison - et le prétexte que Billie Joe Armstrong était devenu son idole ne tenait pas la route.

Mais James savait très bien que celui-ci n'accepterait jamais de le revoir. Quelle prétention ! L'Américain avait sa femme, ses enfants. Une vie d'homme marié rangée... pimentée par quelques aventures sous une autre identité. Cela devait être excitant en effet. Et James songea une fois de plus que, même si lui-même n'était peut-être pas normal, il y avait toujours plus dingue que lui.

Alors, parce qu'un Gémeaux tel que lui savait ce qu'il voulait et se donnait toujours les moyens de l'obtenir, il se promit que Billie Joe serait à lui, peu importe le temps que cette poursuite lui prendrait.

Il tourna vivement la tête lorsque le froissement des draps se fit entendre. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides lorsqu'il aperçut son amant ouvrir doucement les yeux.

"Bonjour..." lui lança-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Le Révérend ferma férocement les paupières, bâilla de manière peu convenable, s'étira quelques instants, levant les bras et remontant les jambes, avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas.

"B'jour."

L'Américain ouvrit alors les yeux et son regard jaugea l'homme allongé sur le côté à sa gauche, la tête appuyée sur sa paume comme pour le contempler. Il était déjà réveillé et le Révérend se demanda depuis combien de temps il était ainsi observé.

"Ça va ? Bien dormi ?

\- Bien sûr. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un sommeil aussi agréable, répondit James en souriant. Et toi ?

\- Ouais. Je voulais te dire que..."

Mais il s'interrompit, soudainement nerveux. Qu'allait-il encore dire comme bêtise, se demanda l'Américain en criant haro sur lui-même.

Croisant le regard intrigué et inquiet de son amant européen, il poursuivit :

"Merci. Cette nuit était merveilleuse, et je dois avouer que jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de sensations qu'avec toi. Pas même avec Tré..."

James retint son souffle, à la fois heureux d'avoir satisfait le chanteur et nerveux à l'attente du "mais" qui allait certainement suivre.

"Mais je me sens vraiment étrange. Déjà, d'habitude, je me réveille beaucoup plus tôt, déclara le Révérend en regardant l'heure sur sol portable. Neuf heures et demi, diantre ! Et ensuite, je pars sans donner d'explication, ni de coordonnées à ma conquête d'un soir. Pourtant, avec toi, j'ai envie d'agir autrement. C'est ridicule, absurde, j'ai complètement envie de me baffer, mais envier d'essayer. Et, au risque que finalement ce soit toi qui me mettes une gifle... j'aimerais qu'on se revoit. Enfin, si possible..."

Le cœur du Britannique explosa littéralement de joie, et son sourire fit comprendre au Californien que l'idée ne le rebutait pas du tout.

"Bien au contraire ! Je pensais la même chose et étais persuadé que c'était toi, qui refuserait une telle proposition. Tu simplifies tout, désormais..." assura-t-il avec un large sourire qui dévoilait sa dent rebelle.

"Tu me fais un véritable plaisir, Billie Joe. Je suis tellement ravi... mon désir le plus cher était de te revoir après cette nuit. Pas forcément renouveler nos ébats, juste te revoir en toute amitié m'aurait amplement suffit..." continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Le Révérend, désormais plus dérangé d'être appelé par son véritable prénom après cette nuit mouvementée, lui rendit son sourire éclatant et leva sa main pour caresser les cheveux de son amant.

"Mais... comment vas-tu faire avec ta femme ? Et... Tré ? s'inquiéta l'Anglais.

\- Je vais tout lui dire, bien sûr. Nous sommes un couple assez libre tu sais, nous nous aimons assez. La situation est gérable tant ce qu'elle ne dérange pas les enfants. Quant à Tré, eh bien... il risque d'être exécrable pendant une longue période mais il finira par comprendre."

Billie Joe se redressa et embrassa son amant avec une tendresse infinie. Quand le baiser fut rompu, il se recula et dit d'une voix malicieuse : "Au fait, mon fils Jakob est un grand amateur de Muse, et j'ai promis de l'amener à Londres lors de leur concert dans quelques semaines. Je serai donc sur place pour te voir."

Brusquement gêné, James rougit et balbutia : "En effet, ce... ce sera l'occasion de nous retrouver, mais... Tu... tu iras au concert ? S'enquit-il, nerveux.

\- Je viens de te le dire. Je me demande ce que ces gars-là ont dans le ventre. J'espère que c'est un vrai groupe de rock qui envoie, mais je ne doute pas des goûts de mon fils, je l'ai trop bien élevé dans ce domaine !" s'exclama l'Américain avec un sourire moqueur.

Le Britannique se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Si Billie venait au concert, son camouflage s'effondrerait en à peine quelques secondes...

"Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il te dérange ?" questionna malicieusement le Révérend.

La lueur qui pétillait dans ses yeux ne plaisait pas du tout à l'Anglais.

"Non, vraiment, je me demande ce qu'un génie tel que Matthew Bellamy est capable de faire sur scène. Il paraît qu'il se déchaîne comme un fou. En fait, il me fait penser un peu à toi... « _James »_ ", déclara-t-il en appuyant le dernier mot, levant deux doigts de chaque main pour mimer des guillemets.

Le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa fit immédiatement comprendre au Britannique que Billie Joe l'avait reconnu dès le début, et ce dernier éclata soudain de rire devant sa mine hébétée.

On ne cache jamais rien au Révérend.


End file.
